


微暗的湖

by Beheritoo



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beheritoo/pseuds/Beheritoo
Summary: 马努斯（深渊）A，一点点无名A，抹布AWarnings： R-18g，过去捏造





	微暗的湖

微暗的湖

亚尔特留斯抬起头来，他的七窍毁了五窍，唯留下一双耳朵勉强捕捉来者的声音。环形的斗兽场曾经为了满足贵族血腥又残酷的乐趣，将所有声音都将朝着中心聚拢。野兽会在鼎沸的人声中无所遁形，将愤怒和恐惧发泄在对手的身上，越惊悚越兴奋。这也正是他所站立的位置，坚守的位置。失去四感使他的听觉异常敏锐，行进的脚步、试图平复的呼吸、握剑又举盾，惴惴不安的挑战者正向他走近。声音也能像阳光一样灌满场地，他直插到怪物身体里的剑又深了几分，他嘶吼着扔了出去。  
这里死过人，死过数以万计的兽和人。

目盲，口哑，嗅觉失灵，使得关在躯壳中的人只得挥剑。即便身前是无边无际的黑暗，而后背粘稠的脉络总是不断地怂恿他向前。此时他若还能用仅剩的理智思考，也许会为终于成了某人麾下英勇的骑士而欢喜。

亚尔特留斯模模糊糊地想那人是谁，回应他的只有一双血红的巨眼。骑士究竟要为谁守护一片疆土？又要为谁披荆斩棘？是乌拉席露的祭祀，还是亚诺尔隆德的太阳王。不，都不是他的主人是深渊的父亲，他的主人渺茫又虚无。

在扭转中狼骑士的周身洒出一片稠黑的液体，腹腔里有着鼓胀的热意，那便深渊之父留给他最心爱的骑士的馈赠。但这些并不影响他一个箭步冲了过去，手中的剑更是快他一步直刺对手的心窝。流畅的战斗激发起他的兽性，恍若又要回到被人爱戴又惹人非议的年纪。

亚尔特留斯刚得到他的灰色伙伴时，还没有人喊他狼骑士。自从这个年幼的孤儿被人拾起，便被丢进了残酷的军营。他直至今日也不曾衰减的热情驱使他，成了整个银骑士中最灼目的中心。他总有一天要成为最英勇无畏的骑士的。

终于他得以登上亚诺尔隆德至高的台阶，然而光鲜亮丽的宫殿中，竟是藏污纳垢的绝佳舞台。

那么为了王城的荣誉你愿意付出什么呢？那时身居要职的人高高在上，声音从亚尔特留斯踮起脚尖也无法逾越的高度传来。我愿意为其献出生命，稚嫩的声音讲得毫不犹豫。他没有留意到这位要员挂在嘴角轻蔑的笑，在对方的眼中，他恐怕是天底下最幼稚最可笑的年轻骑士。

王室在床笫中的训练比军队更为严苛，王城内外又不知有多少人在觊觎这个生得漂亮的男孩。亚尔特留斯过于年幼了，他的身体比这里最年轻的文官还要柔嫩，而早慧又使得他比同龄者更加沉默。他才十几岁，小小的身体还没来得及发育，连他自己都不清楚，下面的器官为什么可以有流不完得体液。有时来访的贵族的为他披金带银，他爱这些时刻，冰冷的金属可以为他的身体降温。他们为他细细的脚踝套上宽及手腕的银器，奢靡华贵，但这不过是一个比军营更小的牢笼，这样的围墙一直建到了他脖颈。这就是骑士最高的层级吗？只有却一刻不停地灼烧着心腹。

太阳王的长子偶尔会过来看他。神明之子怜惜地摸过他粘连的盔缨，殊不知甲胄下的身体，早因这触碰而激动到战栗。亚尔特留斯也不懂得保护自己白皙的膝盖，当他跪到地上时他只想用这身体、这柔软而湿热的口腔来回报效忠的主人。他的铠甲贴着冷硬的地砖，而钢铁又将这份冷硬加倍回馈给他。性是粗暴的、是需要他去忍耐的苦刑。在那段时日里，他的膝盖终日泛着从蓼蓝上汲出的靛青色。即便如此，他依然对这份厚爱深信不疑。

“亚尔特留斯，膝上的淤青竟也能和你背后的披风相衬，你真是天生的骑士。”又或者是谁的走狗奴隶，连披风都是性事留下的证明。他在心中补充道，口中的巨物使他只能发出啧啧的水声。  
时隔多年他回忆起痛苦的源泉，居然是自己已经学会了太多，反而玷污了骑士的高洁。

狼骑士脐下裹着一团热液，每一下动作都使他的欲望连结起神经，电流般的快感途径五脏六腑。他发出慑人的嘶吼，越来越多的黑色浊液涌出来，撑破挣出他的身体。  
有什么东西要从他的腹中诞生。那双生着牙齿的双手怪物，曾将自己穷极一生所点燃的火焰，拢到手心，只消轻轻一吹，便将其熄灭了。

亚尔特留斯在乌拉席露镇守了十年，目睹了深渊像洪水一样穿过他的抵御，他的剑术，他厚重的大盾。那里的古老祭司曾多次告诫他，不要被污水沾湿了衣裳。只可惜在全知全能的神明也不能料想，箴言对负隅顽抗的人来说本就是徒劳，他的战事早就自出生便被打响。  
覆满青苔的石阶被铁靴踏过一万遍，可依旧留存着喜人的长势。这里太潮湿了，水汽都要长满他的脚掌，让他银亮的铠甲蒙上雾一样的光泽。砖石上亮起暗蓝色的符印，这是一个信号，带他到地表之下最深的地方。

送一个漂亮孩子，到地底去，到无人的深处去，给最残暴的君主，最险恶的主人。随着石阶下移，黑暗吞没他的脚踝、膝盖，最终停在他的鼻翼，使他不得不高扬起头才能呼吸。亚尔特留斯以为他会死，一双巨手掐住他柔韧的腰肢。那掌心坚硬早超出了手茧的范畴，即便是神赠与的铠甲也能被碾碎、溶解，变得容易脱卸。深渊无孔不入，浸透他的鼻腔和喉咙，夺取他的意识，占领他湿漉漉的下体。待到落网的狼无力挣扎，巨手才剥去他的铠甲，露出他黑暗中如同光源一般莹亮的身体。常年在密林与群山间游荡的骑士坚韧而白皙，被大腿般粗细的手指拓开也没有发出任何声音。谁能料想幼年时被迫习得的闺房中的技巧，居然也有了用武之地。狼骑士在浊海中蜷缩自己，唯一能依靠的只有那双将剧痛与高潮一并带给他的巨大手掌。再毋需期待增援，期待救助，在上的神明已将他视作弃卒。  
当他醒来时戒指已经停在他苍白的无名指上，他成了黑暗中迎来的第一位新娘，王城忠诚的祭品。

死复生，生复死，不死人在一遍遍的轮转中已经干瘪的身体又一次迈进了环形的废墟。  
乌拉席露里最年长的预言家曾与他趁夜长谈，每一颗流星的陨落都是一个战士灵魂的升起，人都知晓自己的宿命。战斗前的沉默有多安静，是所有人都太过熟悉的开局，又像极了卷轴末尾的留白。这时如果有人偶然抬起头看向头顶浑浊的苍穹，即便是天明时分也有闪着微光的流星划出黄道线般的印记。

是的，人都知晓自己的宿命。

亚尔特留斯醒来时躺在冷硬的石棺上，黑暗连成网罩在他的身上。  
乌拉席露最勇敢的骑士啊。身上的人捧起他的脸颊，乌拉席露人仅剩的自我意识，他们肿胀的脑袋上勉强挤出温厚又热切的神情。不，不再是了。亚尔特留斯摇摇头，喉咙中逸出一声痛苦的呻吟。他的下身正大张着，不自觉地缠绕住侵犯者的身体。病化后扭曲的长臂紧搂住骑士的身体，抚摸他纤细的脖子。

不知不觉间，身后已挤起长长的队伍。一双双猩红的眼睛从水肿的高高浮起的面颊中探出来，几乎要灼伤他的身体。还未等到前一位村民的精液流到石棺上，后者便迫不及待地用他早已硬挺的阴茎堵住了淫靡的穴口。他在下身粘腻的水声中不合时宜地想起在王城的深夜。带着白瓷面具的女孩伏在窗栏外叫他的名字，他完成“功课“便偷偷地溜到窗前。只是无意间，他瞥到她攀在窗台的手指如月牙般皎洁，可怜的男孩顿时慌张地将双手藏入袖中，他已记不清自己曾在睡前捧过几根炙热的阴茎。

——听说伊扎利斯魔女的其中一个女儿，在地下的洞窟中用自己的身体替世人承担苦痛，维持篝火。她生下怀有毒虫的卵蛋，永恒地徘徊在黑暗之中。

但他很快便忘记了这些，身下的濡湿好似破散的羊水。他尸首般的身体终于做出回应，他向前拥住身上人的肩背，任由他们将热液撒入自己体内。他的快乐，他的使命，从此与他的性欲同流合污。

Fin

基亚兰从墓碑前站起来。在那里，浅草丛中，竖立着一块小小的方尖石。一缕被浸染得泛白的盔缨盘绕在石头前，原本高贵的暗蓝色已不复存在。狼骑士至死都没能留下什么遗物，除了一件铠甲。  
若是你试图深究起这一切，可在青苔下的桥洞中找到一位脾气古怪的商人。他会笑着将那件破损不堪的铠甲以高昂的价格卖给你。倘若你再向其追问起来源，对方则会笑盈盈地望着你，说他也不过是从一个无名的不死人身上扒下的而已。


End file.
